


The Good, The Bad and The Dirty

by johnnyseocute



Category: WAYV
Genre: Blood and Violence, Death, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyseocute/pseuds/johnnyseocute
Summary: Kun never expected to find the love of his life inside a Cabaret
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: kuniversism





	The Good, The Bad and The Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so rushed, I literally could not get my thoughts to translate into writing as my brain is fried from the holidays and tbh I'm not really feeling it at all, so I'll probably end up coming back to this in the future and adding more to it. There's a lot more that I wanted to do with this but for now this is all I have. Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read this mess of a fic.

"Nervous?" Ten asked Kun, watching how his fingers kept fumbling with the ribbon ties to his mask. "Here, I got it. Also relax, you'll do fine. Nothing is going to happen and you'll do great, I promise." 

"That's easy for you to say. You're the one with a glock in your pocket." Kun shook his hands, failing miserably to get rid of the clammy feeling. 

"You know if anything happens, I'll protect you right?"  Ten pressed a kiss to Kun's temple before tying his own mask into place and taking his place on the stage. 

Kun took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm the storm brewing in his stomach. It'll be fine, he told himself. He heard the familiar click of the stage lights and from his position he could see Winwin at the bar and Lucas at the door, as well as all the patrons seated in front of the stage. 

Kun never hid the fact that he loved watching Ten dance. There was something so mesmerizing about watching him slink across the stage. Despite the fact that Kun watched Ten perform the same routine every night, he always felt like he was caught in Ten’s pull, like an all consuming black hole. 

_ He finds himself standing in front of what looks like an abandoned brick red building in the heart of the city. Cigarette butts and glitter decorated the area near the door. He wrinkles his nose with disgust. He took one last look at the piece of paper crumpled in his hand that contained the address to the club as well as a note to ask for Winwin once he arrived.  _

_ He really needed this job, but now that he’s here, he’s beginning to regret even coming.  _

_ “Don’t worry man, I’m security there! Trust me, they’ll be cool with you. They really need a pianist and I know they won’t turn you down once they hear you play.” _

_ “You sure? I’ve never played in a cabaret before. I guess I’m not sure what they’ll expect of me is all.”  _

_ “I think they mainly use sheet music anyway. It’s just a matter of having a warm body who can play.” Lucas laughed, slinging his arm around Kun’s shoulder. “Just go check it out. If it doesn’t seem like your kind of gig, they’ll understand. Just show up anytime and ask for Winwin.” _

_ So here he was, hand hovering over the large metal door that read ‘No entry allowed.’ He just had to hurry up and get on with it. He had nothing to be worried about. He just had to- _

_ The door suddenly swung open, causing him to take a couple steps back out of shock. Breathe, Kun, breathe, he told himself. He looked up to see the most stunning man standing there with a cigarette and lighter in his hand.  _

_ “Who the fuck are you?” Kun felt himself being pushed up against the cool brick with the blade of a knife resting against the side of his neck. He felt like he was going to throw up.  _

_ “Kun. My name is Kun,” He choked out.  _

_ “And do tell, Kun, who sent you here?” The man pushed the knife closer to his skin, drawing a small drop of blood. _

_ “Lucas,” he gasped. “Lucas sent me. He told me I needed to speak with Winwin.”  _

_ “Oh my fucking god, I’m so sorry, I thought..” He backed off of Kun and put the knife back into his pocket, his demeanor changing almost instantly. “Lucas is gonna kill me! Shit, I’m so fucking sorry. You’re Lucas’ friend Kun, the piano player. Are you okay? Let’s get you inside to clean you up.” _

_ Kun let himself be dragged inside the cabaret by the beautiful man who had just had a knife to his throat. He must be going crazy.  _

He was a little crazy, he had to admit. He never expected to fall for Ten, but it was so hard not to. Even through all his flaws he was impossible not to love

Ten’s dance came to an end, the lights dimmed and the curtains began to fall when a shot rang out from the bar. Ten immediately grabbed the gun from his pocket.

“Kun head upstairs to my room and stay there until I come get you.” He let his lips press softly into Kun’s before ducking under the curtain. “Go!” 

Kun scrambled up from the piano bench and into the hidden stairwell that went to the second floor of the bar, making sure no one had followed him as he snuck into Ten’s room. He searched through the nightstand by the bed for the knife he knew Ten kept in there. He’s not sure if he’ll need it, but he knows from Ten that it’s better to be over prepared than under. 

Kun never got used to this part of business. The bar brawls, guns, corrupt criminals, fearing for his and his friends life every time they let people into the establishment. He knew what he was getting into when he first auditioned and yet the gang fights still shocked him and left him feeling numb. 

Four more shots echoed from downstairs and then it was silent. Ten must have been able to sneak away, judging by the footsteps sprinting up the stairs. Kun breathed a sigh or relief and went to meet him at the door. 

The man at the door was most definitely not Ten.

Kun tried brandishing the knife in his hand towards him but he was far quicker and more skilled than Kun was, reaching across and easily knocking the knife from his hand. He could hear more footsteps on the stairs. He was shaking uncontrollably at this point as the man backed him into the corner of the room, pulling a gun from his pocket and cocking the safety. Kun heard the familiar sound of the trigger, bracing himself for the shot. 

The shot never came. At least not from the man who was now lying on the floor in front of him, blood pooling from the bullet wound in his head. At the door frame stood Ten. Blood had spattered across his face and clothes. Either from this shot, or one of the others he heard earlier. He let his gun fall to the floor, making his way right into Kun’s arms.

“Baby, are you okay? I’m so sorry, I tried to get up here earlier, but I just couldn’t get away.”

“I-I’m okay. Just a little shaken up is all.” He felt the tears well up in his eyes. “Will I ever get used to this? The killing.” He looked away, feeling his lip begin to tremble as the tears threatened to fall.

“Oh baby,” Ten cooed, thumbing underneath Kun’s eyes. “I don’t think any of us ever get used to it. We all have our ways to cope with it. C’mon lets get you out of here and back to your place. Winwin and Lucas can take care of the clean up. Let me take care of you.”

Kun doesn’t remember how they got to his place or how he ends up under the warm stream of water from the shower, but he’s grateful that Ten is here with him, running his fingers through his hair. 

“Do you want to sleep after this? Or do you want something to eat?” Ten carefully washed the shampoo from Kun’s hair, leaning up to kiss his forehead once he was finished.

“No. Just want you. Can you kiss me?” Kun pouted. 

“Anything for you, baby.” Ten placed a hand at his hip, guiding him to lean up against the shower wall. 

Ten slotted his lips with Kuns, letting the water cascade over both of them. Kun loved how Ten made him feel after a stressful night. He loved how pliant and fuzzy he felt letting Ten consume him. Ten worked his mouth open easily, letting his tongue roam over the roof of Kun’s mouth, swallowing the little breaths he let out. 

“Ten,” Kun whined. “Please, need more,” He felt his hips rock against Ten’s thigh, looking for any sort of friction he could get. 

“Hmm, turn around for me baby. Gonna eat you out, is that okay?” Ten trailed wet open mouth kisses down Kun’s neck and then back up towards his jaw. He endulged in the sweet sounds coming from Kun as he pressed his chest against the shower wall, spreading his legs for Ten. “Good boy.” Kun groaned.

Ten dropped to his knees, hands sliding up the back of Kun’s thighs to palm at his ass. He spread Kun’s cheeks, blowing softly on his hole, loving how it fluttered for him. Kun felt so far gone, he was willing to let Ten do anything at this point. He just wanted to come and come hard. 

“Ten please, stop teasing.” He gasped. 

“Baby, you know I’ll take care of you. Be patient.” Ten mouthed at the small of Kun’s back, trailing down until he reached Kun’s hole, barely letting his bottom lip catch the rim. 

“Ten hurry up, hurry up!” Kun reached back and gripped Ten’s hair and pushed his face into his ass.

“Brat.” Ten slapped his cheek and flattened his tongue against Kun, loving the moan that came out of him. Ten didn’t let up, continuing to work Kun open. Kun loved how relentless Ten was when it came to eating him out. He could come all night from his tongue alone and God that’s all he wanted tonight. 

“More, Ten, more!” Ten pushed his tongue into the tight muscle, coaxing it to open up around him. It sounded even more wet than normal with the water from the shower running down them. “God, wanna come so bad. Fuck, so good, so good, so good.” 

Ten pulled his tongue from Kun’s hole, kissing it softly as he massaged Kun’s cheeks in his hands. “I said, be patient baby. You’ll get to come.” Ten reached around Kun’s waist and ran his hand down his stomach to grip his flushed cock. 

“No, just want your mouth, please.” Kun pushed Ten’s hand away.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, please, mm so close.” Kun begged. He felt so delirious, all he wanted was Ten’s tongue to thoroughly fuck him open. 

“Whatever you want, baby.” Ten pressed back into Kun’s wet hole, loving how his whole body shook from the pleasure. Kun gripped helplessly at the shower walls, trying to keep himself upright as Ten’s tongue pressed even deeper inside of him. 

“Oh my god, fuck right there, Ten please don’t stop.” Ten kept fucking into him, bring his lips around Kun’s rim and sucking as hard as he could. 

“Gonna come, gonna come.” Kun chanted, feeling his feet slip out from under him, Ten gripped at his thighs to keep him upright, and with one final push in, he felt Kun’s hole flutter around him as Kun came hard. His thighs were shaking uncontrollably as he collapsed back into Ten’s lap.

“You good, baby?” Ten raked his nails up Kun’s thighs and let his palms wander over his chest. 

“So good, Ten. You’re so good.” Kun leaned his head back against Ten’s shoulder in an attempt to control his breathing. “Kiss me.”

Ten maneuvered Kun in his lap so that he was facing him, bringing his lips to Kun’s in a messy kiss. 

“I love you,” Kun mumbled. “Even if being with you means being put into dangerous situations. I’ll always choose you.”

“I love you too, Kun. I wish we didn’t have to experience this. I wish we could live a more normal life, but until then, I’ll always choose you too.” 


End file.
